Frozen Fiasco
by heeyjayp17
Summary: Elsa is the queen who has the magic to create ice and snow. Anna is the princess who is about to be wed to her true love. When their roles are switched, will the sisters be able to handle each other's lives?
1. Chapter 1 – Realization

**Hey guys, I'm back! And with a Frozen story, yay! :D**

**Pardon the really short and choppy start; it's just that a Tumblr post inspired this, and I'm not entirely sure if this is a good idea for an Anna/Elsa fic. So yeah, I guess you can say that I'm having some sort of a test run here.**

**As usual, open to constructive criticism and suggestions. :)**

**Next part next week. Enjoy... I guess.**

* * *

Sunlight glistened through the intricate bedroom window. The birds chirped merrily as they soared across the sky, and Elsa began to feel warm under her sheets. She groaned, pushing them away, slowly opening her eyes as she viewed her surroundings. It contrasted greatly to her room, which was palleted with a gloomy looking blue. This room, however, had a playful pinkish hue, and with that, she knew where she was, despite all the confusion. She was sure that she had slept in her own room last night; why was she at—

"Good morning!"

She gasped at the low mellow voice, jerking her head toward it's direction. "What are you doing here?! Get out!" she demanded, emerging from the man that lied next to her.

Kristoff crawled out of the bed. His hair was messy, and so was his white shirt. He looked like he had a good sleep, actually, if it wasn't for those bags under his eyes.

"Get out!" She stood at a defensive stance, motioning for the door.

"Whoa, there, feisty pants, calm down. What's gotten into you, Anna?"

That name. It rang in her ear. "Anna?" she muttered out, bewildered. That was when she noticed that her once platinum blonde hair was colored in this strawberry blonde instead, a trait in which her younger sister got from their late father.

She was _in_ Anna's body. That realization made her cringe. Ever since the whole eternal winter fiasco some years back, Anna often had Kristoff tagging along with her, and the two recently got engaged. This time, Elsa ever so generously bestowed her blessing.

She barely knew Kristoff as a person, only as the loyal and hardworking ice master and deliverer. Despite having ice powers herself, she felt the urge to at least give Kristoff the job so that he could be closer to Anna. After assisting her sister on that perilous journey to the North Mountain and back to Arendelle, she trusted him, and observed that he was completely different from that Hans character. Yeesh, that name still gave her the creeps.

However, she wasn't exactly sure about telling the rugged mountain man about her situation, that the woman right in front of him was not his fiancée.

"I apologize, Kristoff. I... guess the stress from the whole fight last night really got to me," she stammered as she shrugged, hoping to pull off her sister's tone and mannerisms convincingly.

"It's fine, really," he reassured her. "I must be on my way, now. Bye, Anna."

"Bye, Kristoff; have a good day, okay?"

"Okay, you too, Anna."

And out the window he went.

So that was how he got in. With his extensive skills on mountain climbing, why wouldn't he be able to scale the palace walls with ease?

She placed her sister's hair into her signature twin braids before leaving. The queen needed to have a word with the princess.


	2. Chapter 2 – Confrontation

**Whew, another chapter and it hasn't been a week! :D Thanks for the response on the first chapter, even though they were ramts about it being too short. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa..."

The queen stood outside her own bedroom calling her own name. Indeed it felt weird; everything was in Anna's body: the hair color, the voice that came out of her mouth; to top it all off, that dress of hers was itchy.

Who ever lied on the other side of the door didn't answer. She tapped on the door's surface again, and sighed. What did Anna coo whenever she knocked on her door? "Do you wanna build a—woah!"

An arm pulled her right in. She felt a sudden chill when she glanced at the woman right in front of her. It was like she was staring at her doppelgänger, and it was spooky.

"Anna?" Elsa asked the doppelgänger.

It nodded. "Elsa?" It possesed her voice.

She nodded.

"We need to talk," the two women said in unison.

"Elsa, how do you even control these powers of yours?!" Anna shrieked.

Right, her powers. Elsa wondered why she hadn't asked herself where her powers had gone, for it made her unique from all the past queens of Arendelle. She should have pondered if they either stuck with her or just with her body. With her body it was, and Anna was in control. She glanced around the room, smirking. "Well, it's been a long time this room needed defrosting."

"Elsa, help, _please_!" Anna pleaded.

"Anna, calm down, worrying about it is just going to make things worse."

"_Calm down?!_ You expect me to calm down at a time like this?"

"Yes!" Her queen side was showing. Elsa was actually good at ruling the kingdom; she had learned to just, graceful and wise around others. The only big flop she had ever done was when she froze the kingdom and the surrounding fjords, trapping visiting dignitaries.

Another evidence that she was doing well bringing up such high title was that Anna, in which the magic of ice and snow was at the moment in her hands, began to breathe; her face still showed signs of fear, but she appeared to be in a better state. This reflected in that chaotic flurry she had created; it calmed down.

"See," Elsa remarked. "You're doing good; this is great start. Now, I want you to remember this..."

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay."

"'Conceal, don't feel, put on a show...'"

"Wait, what?"

"Not until we get this fixed, you're the Queen of Arendelle."

"_What?_" Anna began pacing the room with her hands on her temples. Snowflakes began to spiral around the room; first, they simply drifted around, slowly turning into a blizzard."N -n-n-n-n-n-no, I _can't_ be the Queen of Arendelle; what if I freeze the kingdom all over again?"

"Anna," Elsa groaned, the incident clearly still hanging over her head. "Fine, a pair of gloves will probably put you at ease; I know it did for me, but really, Anna, freezing the kingdom is the least of your concerns."

"Can't I just tell Arendelle that we're not _exactly_ each other today and yell 'help'?"

"I have made the decision to keep this incident a secret."

"But, Elsa—"

"Anna, listen to me," she placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is not Arendelle's problem, it's _ours_. We don't even know what caused this. Were you yourself when you went to bed last night?"

The snowy storm settled as Anna confirmed this.

"And you realized that you weren't when you woke up this morning."

She nodded again.

"Okay, at least we have that settled. Look, we can figure this out on our own, alright? We're going to help each other while pretending this is just another normal, swell day in Arendelle. You know how they reacted when they found out I had ice powers."

"Okay, okay, recap!" Anna cut her off, flailing her arms. "Until we could find some decent help, we're keeping our mouths shut because we don't want the people of Arendelle freaking out?"

Elsa nodded. "Presicely."

"But you will help me with this queen business, right?"

"I thought you wanted to try ruling a kingdom yourself?"

"Well, _I_ thought that _you_ said the kingdom would crumble in a day with me as queen?"

"It will; that's why I'm helping you."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to tell anyone about our situation? I don't think I can pull you off. You're so regal and... stuck up—"

"Stuck up? Well, you're so—"

"What?" Anna squinted.

Elsa put on the giddiest expression she could. She stood of her toes and fluttered her fingers. "Yoohoo! Kristoff, over here."

"I don't say that!"

She chuckled. "Of _course_, you don't..."

"Are you sure you can pull me off? Let's not forget that I'm engaged, Elsa. I mean, what if you have to kiss the o'l reindeer king himself?"

Elsa blinked. "Yes, you are engaged. Not _married_, but _engaged_, _just_ engaged. So can you explain why he was in bed with you this morning?"

Anna winced. "Elsa... I—"

"I thought we agreed that you'd... not do _the stuff_ until you got married?"

"We didn't do _the stuff_; there was _no_ stuff! Maybe..." she choked. There went that winter storm again. "Maybe... I just needed someone to comfort me because my sister hurt my feelings last night?"

Elsa was taken aback. "Anna, I'm—"

"No, I just... go."

Icicles spawned from random corners of the room, from the ceiling, to the walls and down to the floor, slowly growing into large icy spikes, separating the two. Elsa had no choice but to take steps back, but she was persistent. "Anna..."

"_Go_, Elsa!" Anna growled, the spikes multiplying and taking a significant growth spurt.

Elsa found herself out of the bedroom and shutting the door. She didn't realize how much she had hurt her sister. For many years, she kept her powers hidden to protect her, apparently never learning how to tame her words.


End file.
